goatlingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Spring Token Game
The Spring Token Game is a gacha game that spans from March to May, during the spring season. One can get many seasonal items from this game in exchange for a Goat Token. The spring season is managed by Emperor Butterfly, who hoards them.http://www.goatlings.com/forums/view_topic/13509 2015 HA Buddy Black Bunny PJs.gif|Black Bunny PJs Blue Bunny PJs.gif|Blue Bunny PJs Brown Bunny PJs.gif|Brown Bunny PJs Pink Bunny PJs.gif|Pink Bunny PJs Purple Bunny PJs.gif|Purple Bunny PJs White Bunny PJs.gif|White Bunny PJs Yellow Bunny PJs.gif|Yellow Bunny PJs Spotted Bunny PJs.gif|Spotted Bunny PJs Blue Frill Dress .gif|Blue Frill Dress Green Frill Dress.gif|Green Frill Dress Orange Frill Dress .gif|Orange Frill Dress Pink Frill Dress.gif|Pink Frill Dress Purple Frill Dress.gif|Purple Frill Dress Yellow Frill Dress.gif|Yellow Frill Dress Black Heart Hair.gif|Black Heart Hair Blue Heart Hair.gif|Blue Heart Hair Silver Heart Hair.gif|Silver Heart Hair Purple Heart Hair.gif|Purple Heart Hair Pink Heart Hair.gif|Pink Heart Hair Green Heart Hair.gif|Green Heart Hair Gold Heart Hair.gif|Gold Heart Hair Black Undercut.gif|Black Undercut Blue Undercut.gif|Blue Undercut Brown Undercut.gif|Brown Undercut Pink Undercut.gif|Pink Undercut Red Undercut.gif|Red Undercut White Undercut.gif|White Undercut Yellow Huff.gif|Yellow Huff Yellow Puff.gif|Yellow Puff Black Huff.gif|Black Huff Black Puff.gif|Black Puff Blue Huff.gif|Blue Huff Blue Puff.gif|Blue Puff Brown Huff.gif|Brown Huff Brown Puff.gif|Brown Puff Purple Huff.gif|Purple Huff Purple Puff.gif|Purple Puff Teal Huff.gif|Teal Huff Teal Puff.gif|Teal Puff Pink Huff.gif|Pink Huff Puff Hair 6.gif|Pink Puff Blue Honey.gif|Blue Honey Brown Honey.gif|Brown Honey Golden Honey.gif|Golden Honey Pink Honey.gif|Pink Honey Love Bug Hair.gif|Love Bug Hair Love Bug Sweater.gif|Love Bug Sweater Love Bug Hairpin.gif|Love Bug Hairpin Gold Love Crown.gif|Gold Crown Silver Love Crown.gif|Silver Love Crown Black Heartbreak Jacket.gif|Black Heartbreak Jacket Pink Heartbreak Jacket.gif|Pink Heartbreak Jacket Red Heartbreak Jacket.gif|Red Heartbreak Jacket Floating Hearts.gif|Floating Hearts Heart Bubble.gif|Heart Bubble Heart Veil.gif|Heart Veil Strawberry Overalls.gif|Strawberry Overalls Silly Face.gif|Silly Face Jellybean Veil.gif|Jellybean Veil Heart Glasses.gif|Heart Glasses DN Icons Chick Icon.gif|Chick Icon|link=Display Name Icons (Item) Lovely Eye Icon.gif|Lovely Eye Icon|link=Display Name Icons (Item) Battle Items Heart Staff.gif|Heart Staff Heart Sword.gif|Heart Sword Spring Wand.gif|Spring Wand Heart Shield.gif|Heart Shield Books, Food, and Toys Hug N Kiss Book.gif|Hug N Kiss Book Flower Pressing.gif|Flower Pressing Animal Mallows.gif|Animal Mallows Heartshaped Sandwich.gif|Heartshaped Sandwich Sugar Star Jar.gif|Sugar Star Jar ADs Gnomling AD.gif|Gnomling AD|link=Gnomling Peach Blossom AD.gif|Peach Blossom AD|link=Peach Blossom Collectibles Black Felt Rose.gif|Black Felt Rose Blue Felt Rose.gif|Blue Felt Rose Purple Felt Rose.gif|Purple Felt Rose Red Felt Rose.gif|Red Felt Rose Lily Vase.gif|Lily Vase Plant Pet.gif|Plant Pet Lavender Soap.gif|Lavender Soap Spring Badge.gif|Spring Badge 2016 HA Buddy Bird Friend.gif|Bird Friend Duckling Top.gif|Duckling Top Petal Veil.gif|Petal Veil Nest Head.gif|Nest Head Flower Earrings.gif|Flower Earrings Flower Hair.gif|Flower Hair DN Icons Deer Icon.gif|Deer Icon Ferret Face Icon.gif|Ferret Face Icon Cupcake Icon.gif|Cupcake Icon Bean Sprout Icon.gif|Bean Sprout Icon Books, Food, and Toys My Lovely Spring Horse.gif|My Lovely Spring Horse Macarons.gif|Macarons ADs Gardener AD.gif|Gardener AD|link=Gardener AD Duckling AD.gif|Duckling AD 2017 HA Buddy Brown Strawberry Hair.gif|Brown Strawberry Hair Blond Strawberry Hair.gif|Blond Strawberry Hair Strawberry Face.gif|Strawberry Face Strawberry Shawl.gif|Strawberry Shawl Cuddle Bunny Jacket.gif|Cuddle Bunny Jacket Lop Cuddle Bunny Jacket.gif|Lop Cuddle Bunny Jacket Love Letter Mouth.gif|Love Letter Mouth Love Letter Eyes.gif|Love Letter Eyes Pink Bubblegum.gif|Pink Bubblegum Sweet Heart Top.gif|Sweetheart Top Leaf Hair.gif|Leaf Hair Petals Hair.gif|Petals Hair Heart Eyepatch.gif|Heart Eyepatch Paper Screen BG.gif|Paper Screen BG Grand Columns BG.gif|Grand Columns BG Window Veil.gif|Window Veil DN Icons Swan Icon.gif|Swan Icon Fox Icon.gif|Fox Icon Music Box Icon.gif|Music Box Icon ADs Lopling AD.gif|Lopling AD|link=http://goatlings.wikia.com/wiki/Lopling Luna Moth AD.gif|Luna Moth AD|link=http://goatlings.wikia.com/wiki/Luna_Moth Rose Prince AD.gif|Rose Prince AD|link=http://goatlings.wikia.com/wiki/Rose_Prince Collectibles Turtle Carrier.gif|Turtle Carrier 2018 HA Buddy AprilShowersCoat.gif|April Showers Coat AprilShowersFace.gif|April Showers Face AprilShowersHair.gif|April Showers Hair AprilShowersHat.gif|April Showers Hat MayFlowersHair.gif|May Flowers Hair MayFlowersTop.gif|May Flowers Top MayFlowersEars.gif|May Flowers Ears MayFlowersFace.gif|May Flowers Face MayFlowers.gif|May Flowers HydrangeaHair.gif|Hydrangea Hair HydrangeaHorns.gif|Hydrangea Horns CalmSpringFlowers.gif|Calm Spring Flowers SweetSpringFlowers.gif|Sweet Spring Flowers CheerfulSpringFlowers.gif|Cheerful Spring Flowers DN Icons GrayGoatIcon.gif|Gray Goat Icon Battle Items SugarStarFlail.gif|Sugar Star Flail Books, Food, and Toys RainbowBook.gif|Rainbow Book Hydrangea.gif|Hydrangea MudPudding.gif|Mud Pudding ADs AprilShowersAD.gif|April Showers AD MayFlowersAD.gif|May Flowers AD HydrangeaFairyAD.gif|Hydrangea Fairy AD 2019 HA Buddy SpringBreezeFace.gif|Spring Breeze Face SpringBreezeTop.gif|Spring Breeze Top SpringBreezeHair.gif|Spring Breeze Hair BoPeepCrook.gif|Bo Peep Crook SunflowerVeil.gif|Sunflower Veil SunflowerApron.gif|Sunflower Apron DN Icons WormIcon.gif|Worm Icon BunPopIcon.gif|Bun Pop Icon FeatherIcon.gif|Feather Icon TurnipIcon.gif|Turnup Icon Battle Items EarlyBirdBP.gif|Early Bird BP HoneyBunBP.gif|Honey Bun BP Books, Food, and Toys Violets.gif|Violets BerryCakeAndTea.gif|Berry Cake and Tea BlackberryMatchaCake.gif|Blackberry Matcha Cake BerrySmoothie.gif|Berry Smoothie SweetCrepe.gif|Sweet Crepe UnicornTea.gif|Unicorn Tea ADs BoPeepAD.gif|Bo Peep AD RhinoBeetleAD.gif|Rhino Beetle AD SpringBreezeAD.gif|Spring Breeze AD Collectibles TeaTin.gif|Tea Tin HerbalTeaLeaf.gif|Herbal Tea Leaf RooibosTeaLeaf.gif|Rooibos Tea Leaf OolongTeaLeaf.gif|Oolong Tea Leaf GreenTeaLeaf.gif|Green Tea Leaf BlackTeaLeaf.gif|Black Tea Leaf WhiteTeaLeaf.gif|White Tea Leaf WindUpToyBag.gif|Wind Up Toy bag YellowWindUpToy.gif|Yellow Wind Up Toy BlueWindUpToy.gif|Blue Wind Up Toy PurpleWindUpToy.gif|Purple Wind Up Toy PinkWindUpToy.gif|Pink Wind Up Toy TealWindUpToy.gif|Teal Wind Up Toy GreenWindUpToy.gif|Green Wind Up Toy Category:Token Game Category:Spring Category:Token Category:Arcade